Feels Like Home
by The Cullen's Secret
Summary: After not seeing his family for three years, Edward finally ventures back to the tiny town of Forks. But he's not alone. Bella Swan is joining him. Will Edward be welcomed home with open arms? Or will he be left with nothing but his Bella? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Feels Like Home**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

They say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. I always thought that the saying was futile. If you loved someone how could you and why would you stay away from them? But right now seeing how loving and accepting his family is being. I completely take back my thoughts.

The older version of him pulled back, smiling widely at his son before being pushed out of the way by his mother who crushed him into a loving embrace. Peppering his face with kisses she pulled away beaming like her husband.

While the happy couple was a joyous sight to see this wasn't what made me beam or feel perfectly at ease. It wasn't the huge crowd that were in the back yard with the sun shining on their smiling faces. It wasn't the love flowing through everyone. It was the fact that Edward, my love, my soul mate was back with his family. He turned his head from his family to me, a grin glued to his face, and extended his hand to me. Timidly I grasped it and he pulled me forward to him. With his arm wrapped securely around my waist and a kiss placed on my forehead, Edward turned to his family,

"Mom, Dad, everyone this is my Bella"

And on cue I blushed as they all turned their attention on me.

"I told you I had a good feeling when the sun came out" a woman with short black hair smiled.

* * *

**What do you think? Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"For shits sake, Bella. What the fuck have I done wrong?" Edward moaned from behind me.

I rolled my eyes as I walked up the stairs to my apartment. I was unfortunate enough that my apartment was on the fourth floor and my building only had stairs not an elevator like Edward's apartment complex.  
I continued marching up the stairs and then let out a sigh when I was only on the landing between floor three and four. Edward's hand clasped my wrist and spun me around sharply making me meet his angry and confused eyes. While I pissed off like hell I couldn't help but admire how his grey shirt and black suit combo complimented his subtle muscular physique and his hint of a tan.

I narrowed my eyes at him making his green orbs stare me out. His jaw tensed as his frustration grew.

"Bella" he warned eerily calm.

"Let. Go." I spat at him and wrenched my arm from his grip.

I turned to continue upstairs but before I knew what was happening my back was pushed into the corridor wall and Edward's lips were on mine. The soft lips that usually caressed my own were needy and urgent. His large hands settled on my waist, massaging gently as I succumbed to his kiss. I gripped his biceps as he deepened the kiss causing me to let out an embarrassingly loud moan. My eyes flew open at the sound and I remembered why I was angry at him in the first place.  
Ripping off my hands from his arms, I flung my hands onto his chest as hard as possible causing him to stumble back and hit the banister. While we were both panting I quickly tried to scurry upstairs to my home. Due to my feet being in flats rather than heels I had a bit more speed and although I could hear Edward finally catching up to me I had quite a lead. That was until my clumsiness reared it's ugly nose.

As I prepared myself to meet the floor I felt familiar arms encircle my waist and pull me upright. We stood frozen on the landing of my floor as I bit my lip. Slowly his hands fell from around me allowing me to carefully walk to my door. Rather than seeing whatever emotions were displayed on his handsome face I dug through my bag for my keys and kept my head down as I found them and unlocked my door.  
Knowing he wasn't going anywhere until I had at least explained to him why I was pissed off I left the door open. Flicking on my lights, I smiled slightly as I heard him shut and locked the door. I walked into my living room and dumped my coat and bag on the arm chair. I turned to find him stood at the entryway hands in his pockets looking at me emotionlessly. In the whole time we've been together - albeit only six, nearly seven months - we had only ever gotten in a fight once; over who was going to pay for the gas on our trip to the beach and course Edward won. Sure we had disagreements but nothing you could ever class as a fight.

Well if this is a fight, and it was a fight I wasn't going to loose.

I continued to stare at him until he cracked. Running a hand through his hair he looked at his shoes before sighing and meeting my eyes again.

"What did I do?" he asked once again.

"You really don't know?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well if I knew I wouldn't be stood here would I? I'd be on my knees begging for forgiveness for my sorry ass" his mouth slid up into a little smile but fell from his face when I didn't laugh or smile.

"It's not funny, Edward" I told him hotly as I brushed past him on the way to my kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and went to the sink.

"Bella, love" Edward called from behind me as I took a sip of my water, "Talk to me, baby"

I spun around and looked into his eyes as I spoke,

"Do you trust me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, love" he chuckled lightly at the question.

"Do you love me?"

His face grew serious and slowly stalked towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. His big hands cupped my face and he rested his forehead on mine.

"With everything I have" he whispered, his breath fanned my lips as he spoke. Trying to regain consciousness from my momentary dazzled state.

"Then why do you never talk about your family?" I spoke almost inaudibly.

The silence after I'd spoken was deafening. His eyes were shut tight, his jaw clenched and his arms tensed but never his hands. Tell tale signals of his temper. I knew when he that angry it was best to let him cool down but we always got to this point and never further. And to be honest I was fucking sick of it.

"I mean" I still spoke in hushed tones as I broke the tension, "You know all about my mom and dad. You've met them. And the only thing I know about yours is their last name? We've been dating nearly seven months, Edward and still you haven't mentioned a thing. I just don't understand"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not pouring my heart out to you Bella" his hands dropped from my face and he turned around and braced himself by his hands on the counter with his back to me.

"Ever thought it was a difficult subject for me?" he ground out still tense.

"Edward" I slowly placed my glass on the counter top and walked towards him. I delicately placed my hand on his back and then my other hand and rubbed soothingly. Hesitantly, not knowing how angry he still was, I slid my arms around and hugged him from behind, resting my left cheek on his back,

"I just want to understand, please" I closed my eyes, "Please" I whispered.

I heard him take a deep breath and felt him look down quickly before looking back at the cupboard. I heard his mouth open before closing again. Taking another deep breath his ever so softly told me.

"I … haven't seen my family in three years"

His head hung down, deflated and defeated. Trying to process everything I ran my hands up his back to his shoulders and then slowly down his arms to his strained hands. I smoothed out the tough grip he had on the counter. So many questions were running through my head. How can you not see your family in three years? Three years? He said seen so surely there was some communication between them, right?

I knew I couldn't bombard him with questions so I placed a kiss on his jacket covered back. Carefully I removed my hands and ducked under his arms and faced him so I trapped in his arms. His head hung low, his hair flopping over and covering his eyes. I brushed back the strands and cupped his cheek before resting my forehead on his. I didn't want to rush him so I just stood with him, comforting him the best I could. When he was ready he'd let me know what he wanted to do.

"I got emails" he whispered, eyes closed, "But I didn't always have time to respond so they became less frequent and eventually they stopped"

"Baby …" I kissed his forehead not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, "For not telling you. I should have, I know. It's just hard to-"

"Hey" I cut him off softly, "Don't you dare apologise. I shouldn't have forced you to tell me. I'm sorry"

As gently as possible I lifted his head and silenced his words by placing my lips on his own and moved them gently. Not feeling him respond and the guilt of me forcing him to tell me something that major hit me hard. I felt tears well in my eyes and silently cursed myself. If anyone should be in tears it should be Edward, I thought as I felt my tears fall.

His head slowly pulled up further, and the pain in his eyes increased when he saw my tears. He took one hand off the counter and wiped my tears away from my cheeks with his thumbs then kissed my damp cheeks. Kisses were peppered over my cheeks down my jaw until finally his lips met mine. They tenderly moved, loving each other. He entwined our hands and slowly pulled us to my bedroom only breaking our kiss to open and close the door. Sitting me on the end of my bed he bent down and whispered in my ear,

"Can I love you?"

I pulled his lips back to mine kissing his as lovingly as I could.

"Make love to me Edward" I begged breathlessly into his mouth.

.

.

Do you ever wake up in the middle of the night with a primal need to check the one you love is safe? Listen to them breath just to know they're alive and that your heart can keep beating? To watch your soul mate sleep just because you can?

I do.

Like now. Hours after Edward's confession and countless times making love I was still awake despite the tiredness I felt. My curtains were wide open, bathing the room in a dream-like glow. His was laying on his stomach, his cheek resting on the pillow so his head is facing me. His arm was flung over my waist but when I moved to my side on my elbow it slipped to my hips. My sheets were twisted and creased around us. I had one sheet above my chest while the sheet ran over at the bottom of his back. I continued to softly finger his hair as he slept.

I still couldn't understand how you could not see let alone not talk to your family for three years. I can't go a month without at least three phone calls from Renee. Gently I ran my fingers from his mass of auburn hair down to his broad shoulders. I smiled softly as my fingers brushed over the ink on his right shoulder. An Irish tribal clover was sketched into his skin. The stark black contrasted against the pale golden glow of his body. This wasn't the only tattoo Edward harboured. Altogether he had three. The clover on his shoulder was the simplest as the other two were in another language. All I knew was that they were in Irish. The longest was a sentence written in an elegant yet legible script along his right side, starting at his hipbone up to underneath his armpit.

'Nuair a cailleadh go léir, tá súil agam fós.'

His final tattoo was two clear-cut words,

'Teaghlaigh Deo'

and a small dove holding an olive branch at the start. The small tattoo wrapped around the bottom of his neck, on his left side. Of course while the meanings were unknown I couldn't deny the exquisite and tasteful beauty of the ink on his skin.

As lightly as possible I traced the words on the side of his neck. While I'd never asked Edward about the tattoos, except for what language they're in, I quite often tried to pronounce the words in my head.

"Teaghlaigh Deo" a croaky voice whispered.

Shocked I snapped my hand back and stared at his now open eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered back, "I didn't mean to wake you, I was just looking cause I was awake-"

"It's fine" he yawned and stretched his arms above his head and rolled to his left onto his back giving me a stunning view of his toned chest and abs. I leant down and snuggled up to Edward's side resting my hand on his stomach. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders holding me to him and his other arm went up and rested behind his head.

"It's pronounced Teaghlaigh Deo" he told me quietly.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

"My tattoo. That's how you pronounce it. I can see you trying to pronounce it sometimes but without _confessing _last night I couldn't" he explained.

I nodded and let my fingers once again dance over the outline of the dove before tracing the letters again.

"I got it on my 21st Birthday" I felt him nuzzle the top of my head as he spoke, "I wasn't alone my … cousin and best friend got the same tattoo just in different places."

I felt my stomach flutter at the thought of him sharing something so personal and sacred to me. It was a moment before he started talking again.

"My cousin Emmett is my Mother's nephew, and Jasper is one of my Father's best friend's son" he chuckled a little, "It's slightly confusing but after a while it all makes sense"

I smiled and kissed his chest while he took a deep breath and started talking again.

"We decided to go out for a night on the town but on the way there Emmett suggested tattoos"

"So this was done sober?" I teased to ease him into talking.

"Yeah" he chortled, "Jasper was dead against it. Although that's because he thought Emmett meant a tweety bird on his ass"

I internally laughed at the thought of a tweet bird tattoo on Edward's ass.

"But then Emmett explained that he'd been tossing this idea around for a while and wanted to do it. With us. That and he was scared shitless of what my Aunt would do when she found out"

I let out a giggle this time as Edward laughed quietly with me.

"In the end we decided to get them. We got a simple phrase that meant a lot to us and translated to Irish because my … father and Jasper's father's family were half Irish. Emmett just got it in Irish as not to be left out. I got mine on my collarbone. Jasper got his on the inside of his right forearm and Emmett got his at the base of his spine."

Time passed slowly after the last confession; only our breathing, the clocks ticking and the slight, quiet traffic from outside could be heard. Timidly I broke the silence.

"What does it mean?"

"Family Forever"

.

.

It was a few days later and finally it was Friday and I was spending the night at Edward's. knocking on his door, as predicted I barely had to wait two seconds before the door flung open and strong arms pulled me to a warm body. Smiling I buried my head in his chest and happily inhaled his sweet musky scent.

"Hey" he greeted me and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi" I lifted my head up and found his lips.

As they slowly moved, Edward shuffled us inside and kicked his door closed. I broke off our kiss laughing at how awkwardly we stumbled into his apartment.

"I hope you're not laughing at me, Miss Swan" he smirked as he reached one hand behind me to lock his door.

"Of course not" I grinned and pecked his lips before ducking under his arm and walking down the hall to put my bag in his room.

I smiled as I found my way into his kitchen.

Over the last couple of days everything now and then Edward would tell me random things about his family. And I loved it. I can't explain the euphoric feeling that flooded through me when he opened up to my about his family. I leant against the archway to the kitchen smiling as I watched Edward sing and sway around the kitchen. His rich deep voice echoing along with Billy Joel through the kitchen and around the whole apartment.

"_Got a call from an old friend,  
We used to be real close,  
Said he couldn't go on the American way_ ..."

He looked over as he danced toward the island where the remote for the CD player sat. he saw me and grinned as he pulled my hands causing me to tumble into him. He turned the music up,

"… _Closed the shop, sold the house  
Bought a ticket to the West Coast  
Now he gives them a stand-up routine in L.A_"

"Edward!" I laughed, "I can't dance and you know it!"

"It's all in the leading, baby" he grinned and pecked my lips just in time for the chorus.

"I don't need you to worry for me cause I'm alright" he sung loudly, "_I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home_"

"Come on, baby. Sing with me" he beamed as he lead us around his kitchen, "I don't care what you say anymore, this is my life"

I laughed and joined in with him, "Go ahead with your own life, leave me alone"

"_Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na naaah!_" he sung laughing as he forgot the both collapsed, laughing, on each other as the music continued.

"I love you" he smiled down at me. I ran a hand through his hair and smiled back.

"I love you too"

I laughed softly but it was quickly cut short as he kissed me. My eyes fluttered closed and my other hand latched itself in to his hair. I moaned quietly as he sucked my tongue.

"Mmm" Edward groaned before mumbling into my lips, "Food. Bella. Bella, the food"

I nodded but kept kissing him. He dragged his lips to the corner of my lips and placed wet, seductive kisses on and around my mouth before trailing them done my jaw and then my neck. I leant my neck to the side to allow him more space as my hands held his head to my neck. His teeth grazed my collarbone before he bit me? What the-

"Edward!" I pushed him away and raised my hand to the now saw sport on my neck as he laughed,

"Sorry love, but you wouldn't take no for an answer and I worked damn hard on those steaks"

"Shit, that hurt" I winced as I hit the tender edge.

"I'm sorry, baby, let me kiss it better" he moved closer to me but I held out my right hand.

"I don't trust that mouth of yours" I shot at him teasingly.

He just smirked and kissed my fingers and slowly kissed up my arm to my elbow. He peppered more kisses all the way up from my elbow to my shoulder and along my collarbone to the forming hickey. He placed feather like kisses and licked the sore parts making me smile as my eyes closed.

"Is that better, love?" I nodded smiling, "Good. Let's go eat"

.

.

I wiped my mouth free of toothpaste and threw the tissue in the bin as two arms snaked around and held onto my hips. I leant back into his chest as he kissed my temple.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my clothes?" he grinned into the mirror as I watched him.

I ran my hands up and down his arms,

"You may have mentioned it once or twice" I laughed and tapped his arm, "Now lets get into bed"

"Ok, I'll be right there baby" he kissed my forehead before I padded out of the bathroom and to his bedroom. I pulled back the covers and climbed into his huge bed before settling myself into the mountain of pillows. A cough brought me back and I looked up to see Edward in just his boxers as he grinned his crooked smile before walking over, climbing into the bed and pulling me close to him. I flicked my bedside lamp off so only Edward's lamp lit the room.

"Bella" Edward cleared his throat and I looked up to him, "Can I tell you about my family? I'm ready"

I swivelled to face him and nodded while smiling encouragingly.

"Well I'm only child and my mother is Elizabeth and my Dad is Edward Senior"

"You were named after your Dad?" I smiled, remembering Edward saying it was easier when I asked questions.

"Yeah, my mom insisted" he smiled, "There's my Aunt Esme, my mom's sister, she's Emmett's mom and she married to my Uncle Carlisle. Then there is my Dad's cousin Matthew and his wife Lilly. They have Jasper, and his little sister Rosalie. This is where it all gets complicated" he chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"Edward" I smiled and smoothed down the hair he'd just messed up, "Don't be nervous I'm not going to judge. I love you"

"Love you too" he smiled slightly before taking a deep breath and speaking again, "Emmett and Rose started dating and despite the two year age gap it worked perfectly. But when Rose was 17 and Emmett was 19, they found out she was pregnant. Everyone thought they'd fall apart but they didn't. Emmett proposed and they got married when Rose was three months. That started off the grandchildren" he once again cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair and I tried to be as comforting as possible by rubbing his shoulders and kissing his cheeks.

"The baby was a boy and they named him Luke Carlisle Cullen after my Uncle. A year later they had Sarah Evangeline Cullen followed two years later by Grace Scarlett Cullen"

He smiled softly at the mention of the little boy and two girls.

"Jasper, was mine and Emmett's best friend and when he 20 he married a woman called Alice and they had Daniel Jonathan Whitlock a year after. A honeymoon baby." he laughed and smiled at me, "They're all brilliant, wonderful people, Bella. You'd love them" he cupped my cheek and brushed it gently, "They'd love you"

I smiled at the thought of all the people he loved and especially that he thought they'd love me too.

I wanted to know why he hadn't seen them but didn't want to upset him when he'd just confessed so much. Sensing my thoughts though Edward continued,

"My dad was a lawyer and I followed in his footsteps" he smiled and I knew he was thinking about his position as CEO of Chicago's best lawyers."I went to collage and got my degree and training. I loved it. I always wanted to do what my Dad did and he was proud that I was following in his footsteps. Right out of school I got a job and worked my way up to where I am now. CEO of the company." he smiled nostalgically and I had a feeling that this was the last smile for a while in his story, "But to get to where I am now. Where I wanted to be required a lot of time and patience. I knew it did, Dad constantly reminded me. But I was dedicated and was thrilled at the thought of the challenge. I threw myself into all my cases and hardly ever turned anything down. I was always the one who took the cases no one wanted, and took the late hours and weekend shifts. My monthly visits home turned to every other month then to just holidays and then nothing."

"Edward …" I whispered pained

"No Bella. It's my own fucking fault. I could have said no at work, scheduled in holidays, visits. Let them fucking visit me but I didn't" he berated himself while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

I shrugged out of his embrace and rose to my knees again. Keeping my eyes on him, I straddled his outstretched legs.

"Look at me" I asked him and he ignored me, "Edward, look at me"

I grabbed his face and carefully lifted his defeated head upwards.

"It's not your fault," he opened his mouth to object but I pinched his lips shut with my fingers smiling to ease the tension and continued, "You were making something of yourself. Don't blame this on you. Do you understand me, Edward?"

It was silent and I wasn't taking no for and answer.

"Edward" I warned and waited for him to speak.

"Yes" he muttered looking at his lap. I knew he wouldn't forgive himself straight away but it was a start.

"Thank you" I whispered and leaned in to kiss his lips, "And thank you for sharing all that with me. You have no clue how valued and trusted I feel for you to tell me that and so much. I was expecting baby steps. Thank you. Thank you so much, Edward"

"Your welcome" he kissed me back.

"I love you"

"I love you too, baby" he smiled into our kiss before he spoke in his purposefully husky voice, "Let me show you how much"

I nodded, my smile growing as he rolled me over and laid me down on his massive bed.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post, things are hectic right now. Review please! :)**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I carefully padded from the bathroom to my room, well as carefully as possible when you're me and have just gotten out the shower, feeling calm and serene after having a long week at work. TGIF. Who ever invented that is a genius. Thank God it's fucking Friday indeed. I quickly dried off and reached for any underwear I could lay my hands on first. Which just so happened to be my purple bra and blue checked thong. I slipped them on and then my dark grey sweatpants over the top with a floral printed loose and floaty crop top.

After letting my hair down from it's bun, I brushed through it and left it down to tumble over my shoulders. I rummaged in my draw until I found my red and white fluffy socks and pulled them on and over my sweatpants before hanging my towels back up to dry.

As I walked from the bathroom and into my kitchen my phone rang. Glancing at the number I laughed slightly as I answered,

"Hey mom"

"Bella! Sweetie, how are you? I haven't heard from you in ages" she greeted me enthusiastically.

"You called last week" I pointed out as I grabbed a coke from my fridge and took a swig. This is what happens when your Mother and Father only have one child.

"But it seemed much longer" she muttered to herself before speaking louder, "Anyway you didn't answer, baby. How's life?"

"It's good. Great really" I smiled as I remembered last week and everything that happened. I walked into my living room and sat down on the couch.

"Good, I'm glad. How's Edward?" I could hear the smirk in her voice as she spoke.

"He's doing well"

"Mmm hmm. I bet" I blushed at the implication.

"Mom" I groaned. Why was it every other mother in the US remained, or at least pretended to, be oblivious to their child's sex life but mine?

"Bella, I'm not saying anything"

"Yeah but I know how your dirty mind works"

"Bella!" she scolded teasingly, "You better talk to your Mother nicely or if you want I could tell about mine and your Father's last weekend away. We went to a nice little hotel where they had huge beds and-"

"Whoa! Mom, shut up!" I cringed and scrunched my eyes up trying to rid my mind of any mental images as she cackled down the phone.

"Jeez, Bells lighten up! God you would have thought I was 64 not 44. You know some woman are just having children now" she informed me still giggling every now and then, "Speaking of children would you like another sibling cause I'm sure Charlie could still-"

"Mom! Please! For the love of all that's holy!" I cried out and hid my eyes behind my hand even though nothing was there, I still felt the need to shield my eyes. She continued laughing as I spoke, "And for the record no I would not like a brother or sister"

I knock from the door, thankfully, stopped my mother from retaliating.

"Get the door, I'll wait" she told me

"Yes Mother" I rolled my eyes and placed the phone of the coffee table.

Walking over I slid the lock over and opened the door. Edward smiled as he stood before me in light grey sweats, an open blue hoodie, a white FCUK tee and his black converse. He stepped in and dropped his hoodie and bag on my arm chair as I locked the door.

"Hi, love" he smiled, as I turned around, and stepped towards me as his lips met my own. Pushing my own lips harder onto his at the same time that his hands splayed across the small on my back to hold me to him. He deepened the kiss as one of my hands twisted into his hair while the other slowly rubbed his visible tattoo. Eventually we broke apart placing soft chaste kisses on each others lips. No doubt our lips were both pink and swollen.

"Hi" I blushed when he pulled back fully, remembering my mother was on the phone, "Crap, my Moms still on the phone"

"Sorry" he laughed not sorry at all. I swear he's as bad as my Mom, "Go talk to her, I'll put my bag away"

"Kay" I smiled and kissed him once more before reluctantly leaving his arms and walking to the sofa. I heard him leave to go down the hall as I picked the phone up. I calmed my breathing and cleared my throat before raising the phone and speaking nervously,

"I'm back"

"Eventually" she sighed but I could hear her smirk as she spoke, "Hell, though you think I'm bad, I thought I was gonna get an audio of my first grandchild being conceived"

My eyes widened as I blushed deeper and smiled despite myself.

"Don't worry Mom, that's a while off" I reassured her.

"Good. I'm too young to be a grandmother" she teased as I rolled my eyes only to glance up and see Edward walk back into the room. I smiled at him and he returned it as he came and sat down next to me. His arm slung itself around my waist even though I was sat forward and he was reclining back on my couch.

"How are things then with you guys? Dad got anymore fishing trips?" I asked slightly distracted as Edward's hand rubbed circles on my exposed hip.

"Great actually. Ooh and I joined this new class Pottery class. I want make a whole new crockery set and …" My mother babbled on but unfortunately I was now too distracted by Edward as his soft and teasing lips making their way up and down my neck. I pushed back on his chest to stop him but my attempts were futile. He continued his ministrations and I felt my eyes close and my mouth part slightly especially when his other hand rested on my stomach and slowly inched it's way up to my breasts. I sucked in a breath in anticipation only to be stopped by my Mother,

"Bella!" she shouted into the phone waking my from my trance. I stood up and walked over to the window as Edward chuckled. I flipped him off still grinning and flushed.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I'll let you go. I take it Edward came into the room and started doing … something" she giggled.

"I'll go now" I blushed, "Bye Mom, love you"

"Bye sweetie, love you too. Be safe!" she yelled into the phone and I quickly hung up. Taking a deep breath I turned around and found Edward lounging out on my couch his hands folded behind his head.

"You dickhead" I laughed as I approached him.

"What? Me, my love?" he smirked.

"Yes" I laughed and hit his arm as soon as I was close enough, "God, that was so embarrassing"

I sat on the edge of the sofa but Edward pulled and rolled me over so I was laying on top of him. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, Edward's hand rubbing my back soothingly and his heartbeat lulled me into a light sleep.

"Baby?" Edward whispered as his other hand smoothed my hair away from my face.

I nodded letting him know I was listening.

"Book a week off work. Not this week but the week after."

"Why?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"I'm taking you away for the week" he kissed my forehead.

"I might not want to go away with you" I teased smiling.

"I'm sure I can persuade you" he kissed my head again as he chuckled.

"Really? How?"

"You'll have to wait for tonight I'm afraid"

"Okay" I yawned,

"Go to sleep, love. I'll wake you when dinners here"

"Kay" I mumbled as I drifted off into my dreams.

.

.

"Come on, Edward!" I shouted giggling, "I'm waiting!"

We'd eaten the pizza Edward had ordered once he'd woken me up and when it had settled Edward asked me to change for bed. I did and that's where I am now. I was sat in my bed in my cream night gown with my hair held up in a clip with only my bedside lamp on and the curtains drawn. "Now, love you know the remote for your speakers is next to you?" he shouted through my bedroom door making me giggle more.

"Yeah?"

"Press play when I tell you. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure" I smiled and held the remote in my hand, "Now get your sexy ass in here!"

"Kay, baby. Press play"

I laughed and pressed the little green button. Piano chords filled the room and I instantly recognised the song, making me laugh a little 'Old Time Rock and Roll'. I stopped laughing a moment. He wouldn't would he? The bedroom door flung open cutting me from my musings and confirming my thoughts as Edward slid into the room before skidding to a halt in front of my bed. He stood, head down, with his back to me, posed and ready. I took in his outfit and smirked at the thought of what he was doing. The pink shirt and white briefs - which he would definitely be keeping - along with the white gym socks make me giggle more. He had added black braces and a black trilby to it and the longer he stood there the more turned on I became.  
He tapped his left foot to the beat before jumping around and kicking his leg up as he mimed the words. He grinned at me and winked. He tapped his hips to the side and reached up for his trilby and threw to me making me laugh. I reached for it where it landed and slipped it onto my head grinning at him.

He raised his arms, rotating them as he danced and grinned, laughing. He raised up on his toes and bounced before thrusting his hips and spinning on my wooden floor. He hooked his thumbs under his braces and pulled forward, and ran his hands up and down them. He quickly flicked his thumbs making his braces pop over his shoulders and dangle. He spread his legs and hopped forward, circling his hips in a way that made me throb with excitement. He popped his hips, on the spot, again and again making me bite my lips to hold in my moans and whimpers. He jumped and fell to his knees and bounced as he unbuttoned his shirt. My eyes followed each new patch of skin that was revealed until that tantalizing 'V' appeared. I licked my dry lips and continued to watch as he spun onto his knee with his left leg outstretched.  
I watched, my mouth hanging open as he pulled his legs together standing him up. He winked again before spinning with his back to me, he popped his collar and shook his ass in time as I laughed. He yanked off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. He turned around and strutted forward, thrusting his hips as he danced. He crawled onto the bed and stalked towards me like a predator. I giggled as his sweaty body hovered over me. The music continued but neither of us made a move to stop it.

"Well?" he panted

"Wow" I breathed out eyes wide, "When you said surprise I was expecting a bottle of perfume or something"

He laughed and hung his head down shaking it slightly while still trapping me to the bed. His head lifted up and he ran his nose along my jaw.

"Would you prefer perfume?" he whispered

"Fuck no" I panted, still thoroughly aroused.

"Thought not" he laughed quietly. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. Then another. And another. And kept doing so until my eyes where closed and I leant forward in anticipation of another kiss.

When our lips met again I fisted his slightly damp hair holding his lips to my own, getting my deep and long kiss. He moaned as I pulled his locks making me moan at the vibrations it sent through me.

"Edward" I whispered eyes closed as he roughly placed sloppy kiss along my jaw, then my neck, then my collarbone. He continued down along my shoulder, shuffling down the strap of my nightie down.

"You didn't finish stripping for me" I panted out to him

"Want me to stop?" he mumbled into my skin.

"No I'll finish for you" I smirked and ran my hands over his shoulders and down his back to the waist band of his briefs. I snapped it making his jump, "We're keeping these"

"You like them huh?" he asked as he kissed down my chest towards my breasts.

"Hell yes" I smiled and gently pushed them down feeling his firm ass in my hands. I squeezed and moaned as he pushed his hips into my own. He pulled back from me and bunched up my nightie before lifting it off of me and throwing it somewhere behind him. Before he could react I leant towards him and tugged his boxers, along with the attached braces, down. I licked my lips as his cock stood out proud. He pulled his boxers off fully and then his gym socks as I slipped off my panties.

"Aw, I wanted to do that" he pouted as he released my hair from the clip

"Sorry baby" I smiled and kissed his neck. I continued planting kisses down his neck and onto his chest. I licked and sucked at his nipples making him hiss.

I smiled up at him as I continued further down. I laid him on the bed and licked the ridges between his muscles making them twitch. I continued placing wet kisses on his body until I reached the prize. Slowly I kissed the base of his cock and continued peppering kisses along his member.

"Bella … shit … ugh" he groaned.

I placed a final kiss at the tip before swirling my tongue around the tip. Bending my head down I started slowly licking his dick from base to tip. Again. And again. And again.

He pulled me up and rolled up over so his body pinned me onto the mattress.

"As much I was enjoying that, I need to be inside you, baby" he panted and I nodded quickly. He leaned over and kissed me deeply as his fingers ghosted over my entrance. He probed at my folds feeling how slick I was.

"Did I do this, baby?"

"Uh huh" I moaned. He nodded and then shifted so that his head brushed against me. I bucked my hips and Edward let out a hiss.

"Please" I wiggled my hips again. He nodded against my shoulders and slowly pushed into me, filling me to the max.

"Ahhh" I moaned when he was in completely.

"I know" Edward groaned and kissed me again as he moved back out and then in and out. In and out. In and out. Going harder each time. He kept a slow steady pace going deeper each time.

"Harder" I moaned, "Please, Edward … _aah_ … harder"

He did as I said and really thrust into me making the bed creak.

"You're still … _aah_ …coherent … I'm not doing something … right"

"God" I moaned as he sped up,

"Yes … _ugh_ … I fucking love you!"

"Oh! … love you too! _Ahh!_ … Yes … yes … yes! Edward, I'm … _aah_ … gonna … gonna cum!"

"Yes! Come on. Do it! Cum, baby, cum with me!"

"Yes, yes, yes. _Ahh!_ ... Edward!!" I screamed out as I clenched around him, coming.

He continued to pound into me as I came lengthening my orgasm. I felt him shudder and then his warm seed fill me. He slowed down and collapsed onto me even though he tried to keep his wait off of me. I pushed his shoulders down and held him to me, still connected. We both panted, trying to control our breathing.

"I love you, Bella" he kissed my sweaty skin then rested his head on my chest looking up at me. I brushed the damp hair out of his eyes.

"I love you too, Edward" I smiled down at him.

I closed my eyes in contentment and smiled.

"So you gonna come away with me for the week?" he grinned.

"Definitely" I laughed and he joined in.

.

.

I nervously smoothed out my dress as I bit my lip. It was new and … not really me at all. Angela had convince me to buy it. It was bright red satin. It was tight and short with a low neck line. The shoulders had ruffles along them distracting slightly from the low 'V'. Swallowing down my nerves, I remembered how Edward went out of his comfort circle not only last night but last week. I carefully walked out my bedroom in the nude coloured heels Angela had lent me. My hair was in a huge droopy and messy bun with odd tendrils around my face. I grabbed my bag and walked down the hall to where Edward stood looking delicious in grey trousers and a black pin-stripped shirt. He looked up and stared at me as he heard me enter.

"It's too much isn't it?" I quizzed, my brow furrowing as I began to bite my lip again, "Angela made me get it but I was right, it's not me. Too revealing. I'll change. I'll be quick"

I turned around and began to walk to my room when his hand grabbed mine and pulled me to him. I stumbled a little but Edward's hands on my hips steadied me.

"Bella, love" he lifted my chin, "You look fucking gorgeous. That dress may not be what you normally where to the club but you look stunning. The colour compliments your creamy skin and God, it's sinful how amazing you look" he kissed my lips and then my ear before whispering into it, "I could eat you up"

I felt myself drip at his words and clutched his arms to stop me falling when my legs give out.

"So you ready to go?" he asked as he took a step back. I nodded and let him lead me with his arm around my waist and outside.

.

We walked into the club, music thumped loudly as Edward guided me over the bar his arm possessively around my waist. He sat me on a stool and stood very closely to me. Just the way I like it.

"What can I get you?" the bar tender asked as I crossed my legs, making my foot brush Edward's thigh. I smiled when I heard a quiet hiss. I bit my lip as I grinned while fiddling with my bag.

"Bella?" Edward smiled tightly and winked when I looked up.

"A screwdriver please" I smiled politely

"And a beer please"

The bar tender left to get our drinks as Edward's arm draped around my shoulder.

"Bella" he laughed quietly, "You really shouldn't have done that"

"Why?" I looked up at him and his eyes seemed to darken. He opened his mouth but just as he was about to speak the bar tender returned with our drinks. Edward paid before I could object and carefully helped me off the stool. His right hand held his beer bottle and I held my screwdriver while his left arm wrapped back around me and slid down onto my ass. I rolled my eyes at his cave-man ways.

"As I was saying you shouldn't have done that because now who knows where I'll take you for the week" he smirked pecked my temple as I walked gob-smacked. He knows I hate surprises,

"I mean I was gonna tell you …" he trailed off but before I could reply he spoke again, "Look Ben and Angela are over there" he pointed to a back booth where the happy couple were.

We approached them and Ben stood up and smiled. I hugged him with one arm before sliding in next to Angela. I kissed her cheek and she returned the gesture, as Edward and Ben did their bumpy fist thing. They'd be hugging and declaring their love before the night was out.

Angela smiled and I admired her dress. It was a bright purple flowy dress with a satin bow at the top. She winked and waved her hand over at my own ensemble. I rolled my eyes and sipped my vodka and orange.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" I laughed and she joined in.

"It's looks good though" she sung as she lifted her martini to take a sip, "Doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. Ok happy?" I laughed and she joined in.

"Bella!" a voice called and I spun around in my seat to see Kate running to me with Garrett following close behind. She was wearing a black ruffled halter neck and she was definitely already buzzed as she launched herself at me.

"Hi!"

"Hi" I laughed and looked at Garrett who just shook his head laughing, "Your wife's throttling me, come control her"

He chuckled and gently removed her. She plopped, literally, down next to me making us all laugh.

"How was the honeymoon?" Ben asked them.

"Great!" Kate exclaimed, "It was so sunny and hot and filled with sex!"

We all burst out laughing and Kate joined in while Garrett looked slightly mortified.

"Aw it's okay, babe! Don't be embarrassed, be happy that I'm boasting about your big, juicy-" Garret slapped his hand over her mouth as she fell giggling onto Garrett.

"And so it fucking starts" he laughed and wrapped a arm around his inebriated wife as he chugged back his beer, "I'm gonna need something stronger. Edward go get a bottle of tequila!"

"Yes sir" he laughed and walked over to the bar allowing me time to check out how nicely his slacks fit his ass.

"Bella stop eye fucking Edward!" Angela scolded teasingly.

"I'm allowed to" I pouted through my blush and drunk the rest of my drink. She rolled her eyes and leaned into Garrett as Edward returned to the table spirit and shot glasses in hand.

"So seriously, Garrett give us the PG-13 version of the honeymoon" Angela asked from Ben's lap.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" he grinned, the tequila already kicking in, "It was hot but not unbearable and we went scuba-diving and loads of shit"

"Nice" Ben smirked stretching out the word.

"What about you, guys? We miss owt while we were away?" Garrett asked after swigging his second shot.

Edward and I shared a knowing glance as Angela raved on about Ben's promotion.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear. He looked down at me and smiled lopsidedly.

"Love you too, baby" he rubbed his nose on mine before giving me a short but deep kiss.

"Shit, are you two never sickeningly sweet and lovey-dovey?" Ben laughed at us making me blush.

"I'll have you know we're not always 'sickeningly sweet' as you put it" I told them as I clung my arms around Edward's waist.

"Yeah. Right" Garrett scoffed, "Bet it's always missionary vanilla sex in your beds"

"Fuck you" Edward laughed, "Our phenomenal sex life is nothing to do with you! Isn't that right, love?"

"Hell yeah" I giggled and grabbed his face crashing my lips to his. My hands were, once again, in his hair as his hands grasped my ass. I moaned as his sucked on my tongue.

"Kay, shit! Don't show us!" Ben laughed with everyone.

"_I said maybe! You're gonna be the one who saves me? And after all! You're my wonder wall!_"

We all sung terribly in the middle of the club along with all the other drunken patrons. Edward, Angela, Ben and Kate were all pissed. Only myself and Garrett were, well I wouldn't say sober but we could still spell our names. Currently Garrett and Kate were making out in the booth and the three drunks were making me sing with them to Oasis' Wonderwall.

"_Said maybe! You're gonna be the one that saves me! You're gonna be the one that saves me! You're gonna be the one that saves me!_" the song ended and they all began whistling and cheering. Edward stumbled over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, beer in hand.

"I looove you" he slurred into my hair, "So fucking much!"

"I love you too" I smiled and laughed quietly. I was usually well entertained when Edward was drunk. Plus the sex was brilliant.

"We're gonna go!" Angela announced before grasping me into a bone crushing hug, "Bye Bella-boo!" she giggled, "Love ya babes!"

"Bye Angie, love you too" I laughed at her.

"Bro, we're going and I'm gonna miss you!" Ben hugged Edward.

"I'll miss you too, bro" Edward hugged him back.

"I love you" Ben slurred into Edward's ear.

"I love you too!" Edward exclaimed before they stumbled to us their arms around each other. Well, my predications came true.

Angela pulled Ben from Edward and towards the door.

"I'll call you Ed!" Ben shouted before he clung to Angela, "God, you're sexy …" he started as they exited.

I laughed, while watching them and then smiled as Edward stumbled to me and clung to my waist. His hands squeezed my ass making me bit my lip to hold in my moans.

"We should go too." Edward grinned and then tried to whisper, "I want to see you bouncing on my cock as your tits-"

I slapped both my hands over his mouth to stop him announcing what he wanted to do to me, to the whole club. I glanced over to where Garrett and Kate were practically dry humping each other. Knowing the only way Edward would do as I said while he was as pissed as he was right now, I smiled as seductively as possible and whispered into his ear,

"I'm gonna grab my bag and then we can go to your place" I bit my lip, feeling turned on at the thought of drunken sex.

He groaned and pulled me into his hard on. I reached down and, proved how drunk I really was by doing something I never do in public. I slowly rubbed his erection making him moan.

"I'll be right back" I pranced over and grabbed my bag not even bothering to disturb the couple. I returned to a very horny Edward and smirked as I grabbed his hand pulling him through the crowds. As we exited the building Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear,

"Grab us a cab. Quickly" he smacked my ass emphasising his order as I smiled.

I was in a for a brilliant night.

* * *

**Since it's my birthday I thought I would treat you all to Chapter 2!**

**This is my first lemon, so any feeback is welcome! :)**

**Xx  
**


End file.
